


Creepy Crawly

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fear Play, I CANNOT WARN ENOUGH FOR SPIDERS, Kinktober, M/M, POV Peter Parker, SERIOUSLY SPIDERS EVERYWHERE, SPIDERS WHERE THEY SHOULDN'T BE, Spiders, arachnophilia, spiders spiders SPIDERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Just because it can happen in a sex dream doesn’t mean it can in real life.Luckily, Peter’s got a problem solver for a boyfriend.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: Unsettled's Kinktober 2020





	Creepy Crawly

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any issue with spiders at all, even a little bit, please don't read this. Don't do that to yourself.

"So," Tony says. "I may have totally misread this, but just in case I didn't— I have something for you. If you want it. Them."

He holds out his hand, closed around something. Peter doesn't have a clue what Tony's talking about, but he's not going to say no to whatever Tony wants to give him.

Even if it's... a tiny robot spider. Okay?

Peter glances at Tony, trying to think of what to say about it, and Tony's giving him a strange look. "It's programed with a few... ideas I had," Tony says, faster than usual, "but I—or you—can take control too. Completely body safe, I promise, and there's a few fun surprises in there. Not that they have to be surprises if you just want to know. And there's, ah, more than one." He shifts, and Peter realizes that Tony is actually uncertain about this. "No pressure," Tony adds.

"No pressure," Peter repeats, and he's still not quite— wait. Wait.

He stares at the spider, wide eyed, and then up at Tony. "This— this is about. Uh," Peter stumbles along. "What I told you? About the— those kinds of dreams?"

"If you want," Tony says. "I realize now that may have been just telling me because you were freaked out by having sex dreams involving spiders, not because you were curious."

Peter swallows, looking back down at the spider on his palm. It's tiny, no bigger than his thumbnail. "Um," he says. "When you said more than one..."

Tony looks relieved when Peter glances at him. "So it is something you want?" he asks.

If it was anyone but Tony, Peter would say no; but anyone else, Peter wouldn't have told in the first place. Anyone else wouldn't have gone out and made these.

"Yeah," he says. "I am curious."

*

When he'd told Tony the first time, he'd hadn't been prepared for the questions.

He'd been prepared for the questions like 'What is wrong with you?' and 'But it's just some weird dream, right?'. Not “So what about spiders is appealing? Specifically?”.

"Uh," Peter says. "I... don't know?"

"Really?" Tony says. "I feel like you've probably thought about this a lot more than you're letting on. Indulge me."

Well, he's not wrong. "I guess it's kind of the— feeling?" he says, hesitantly. "Like the sensation of them crawling all over, a lot of them crawling at once. I know that sounds weird, nobody likes that."

"Nope, none of that," Tony says. "Total ban on the word weird in the workshop for the next hour." Peter makes a face at him. "So, kind of tickling? Scratchy? Pinpointy? Is that a word?"

"No, it's like, uh, less of an actual feeling?" Peter tries. "The kind of feeling when all your hairs stand up at once," and that seems to make sense because Tony hums and nods. "And that there's a lot of them," Peter says. "It's never just a couple of spiders. It's a ton, everywhere, really overwhelming. Like I can't do anything about it, and I feel kind of scared because of that, but not bad?"

Tony's staring off into the distance, thinking something through. "Interesting," he says finally. "I wonder if you would have had that sort of interest all along, without the bite, or if those same wants would have still manifested in a different form." He glances at Peter. "Does it bother you?"

"I mean, some," Peter says. "I know it's—" and he stops himself just in time. "I don't like feeling like that," he says, but Tony still narrows his eyes. "But the stuff itself isn't bad."

"Good," Tony says. "Don't worry, kid. People have all kinds of sex dreams, trust me," and that had been that. After all, it wasn't like Tony wasn't making plenty of Peter's other sex dreams come true, so he could just shove this one aside.

*

Which was obviously not what ended up happening, since he's currently naked and cuffed, with something Tony said might actually hold him if he wanted to struggle, his wrists together above his head and his legs spread, ankles tethered to hooks on the ground. Naked, cuffed, waiting for Tony to do something with those metal spiders, and incredibly hard.

"Alright," Tony says, holding a box about the size of a textbox. "If you hate it, just tell me. Okay?"

Peter nods, eyes stuck on that box.

Tony sets it down in front of him and flips back the lid, revealing nothing more than what looks like black beads, jumbled together. Retreats to the chair he'd dragged over and settles in it, playing with some sort of remote.

Something stirs, inside the box, and then there's a shiny, tiny black spider crawling down the side of it, and another. And another.

And then a whole flood of them, a little wave of crawling black legs, this faint clicking noise of their feet on the floor. Peter swallows.

He'd thought he'd be staring at them the whole time, watching them, but that's never been a big part of it, not really. Instead, when the first ones crawl onto his foot, start up his leg, he's looking at Tony. Keeps staring at Tony as they crawl up, as he can feel every single one, every little leg touching his skin, skittering over him; he can't help how he shudders, that electric nervous feeling shooting down his spine, like every hair on his body standing up. He shudders again, and then he's shaking, unable to stop, shaking and panting and terrified as he stares at Tony, feeling them move up and up and up.

"Tony," he whispers as they crawl over his hipbones, a few scurrying lower, pulling at the hair at his crotch as they go. Sucks in a breath when he feels the first one put its feet on his dick, creeping up the length of it slowly. "Tony," he says again, his voice shaking, and he doesn't know if he wants this to stop or to keep going, doesn't know if what he's feeling is fear, if maybe it is and he likes it anyway. Tony's watching him, tense, looking like he's about to jump up and do something, and Peter knows suddenly that he doesn't want that.

They're over his chest then, little legs tapping at his collarbones, up his neck. They're everywhere, almost, all over him and he can feel them all moving, can feel the crawling, shivery sensation of those hundreds of legs and it makes him feel so helpless, so trapped and scared and turned on.

The ones on his dick reach the tip, just one crawling over it, legs light and brushing over the slit, and he jerks, his eyes closing.

Gasps, and moans, and feels his dick twitch.

When he opens his eyes again, Tony's staring at him. Seems to relax slightly, at whatever it is he sees, and Peter can feel more spiders crawling across his face, crawling into his hair and down his back. "Okay?" Tony says, softly.

"Oh god, Tony," Peter breathes out, and he can't believe this is happening, he can't believe Tony made this happen for him. He shudders, spiders crawling down the small of his back, and lets himself hang from his wrists a bit, legs sagging.

"Shit, Peter," Tony says, sitting back. "I did not expect this to be as hot as it is."

Peter shudders, and it's like he loses the ability to focus on anything other than the feel of this, the electric zap of every spider touching his skin, everywhere; crawling over his shoulders, up his arms, along the cleft of his ass, even between his toes. It's so overwhelming, feeling so trapped and having to take this, not knowing what's going to happen and unable to do anything about it, having to feel— violated.

He's helpless, and something about that makes him start fighting, start yanking at his cuffs and twisting, trying to find an out, trying to know just how helpless he is.

Tony laughs. "Not going to work, kid," he says, his voice rougher. "I know what you're capable of," and he's right. Like this, he can't get free. He doesn't know how Tony did it, but he can't get free.

"Fuck," Peter breathes out, and then there's— there's— "Oh, fuck!" There's spiders settling right over his nipples, vibrating, some of the spiders on his dick starting to too.

"Surprise," Tony says, grinning. Peter whimpers.

He opens his mouth to let Tony know his surprise is amazing, and a spider crawls in. Peter squeaks, and tries to push it back out, terrified he'll swallow it, but it sticks its legs out and clings to his lips, pushes itself back inside and scurries around, up his cheeks and over the roof of his mouth, horrible skittery sensations that make Peter cough, and then gag as it goes further back, poking that spot. It settles half under his tongue, holding onto it, only for another to crawl inside.

And then he forgets about them altogether, because there's at least one spider right over his asshole, pressing at it.

His head jerks up and he stares at Tony, more scared than he's been this entire time, because surely, surely Tony doesn't mean to— not inside him.

But Tony's just watching him, eyes dark and pants open, one hand on his dick and the other pressing something on the controller. Peter can't even say Tony's name, can't say anything.

"All you have to do is shake your head," Tony says, his voice low, hungry. "If you don't want it, it's that easy, kid. But don't you want to know?"

Peter whines.

The spider that was poking him hasn't stopped, and it's got its legs in him now, pressing forward and opening him up little by little. Peter feels more scurrying towards it, more legs sliding in and holding him, hooked around the edge of his hole and keeping it open, pulling it even more so. Can feel, a moment later, that spider inside him, fucking _ inside  _ him, little tap tap of tiny feet invading him, defiling him, ready to fill him up until they're crawling under his skin, trapped inside him.

There's a line of spiders marching down his spine, one after another creeping inside him, the sensation of things touching him everywhere getting worse and worse as he feels them move deeper. He glances down at himself, and the sight of himself, covered in iridescent black spiders, endlessly shifting as they crawl over him, the sight of even his dick covered in them, hard and dripping precome onto the floor and oh god, they're not small enough to fit inside there are they?  _ Are they? _

He loses it, terrified and turned on and completely lost, unable to coordinate himself to really fight his bonds, just thrashing mindlessly in them, twisting and sobbing as he hangs from his wrists, trying to curl up and hide himself. Screams, as best he can around the spiders filling his mouth, and then there's a scratchy noise in his ears, a tickling, as they crawl in there as well. He can't flinch from those for more than a second before he's overwhelmed by another sensations, the spiders deep inside him doing something, touching something that makes him moan and squirm, makes his dick twitch, the spiders crawling along it more intense with every second. Oh fuck, he's going to come, he's going to come and he can't stop it, he can't stop any of this, shit, fuck— 

Peter can't keep fighting after that, after he comes all over over the floor, dripping down his dick, onto the spiders crawling on it too. He sags in his bonds, limp and panting, crying a little despite himself. Tony says something he can't quite make out, and then every spider on him freezes. Falls off, a rain of spiders plinking on the floor all around him, the ones in his mouth crawling to his lips before they die and fall.

The ones in his ass are crawling out, a flood of them through his held open hole, every one making him jerk and whimper, too sensitive and too wound up and almost wanting them to just stay if it meant he could stop feeling this.

"Jesus Christ, Peter," he hears, and then Tony is right there in front of him, pulling Peter's head up and kissing him, Peter too wrecked to respond properly. Tony does something and Peter's legs are free, not that he can use them; Tony hooks his hands under Peter's thighs and yanks him up, curling his legs around Tony's hips. Slides his fingers around to Peter's ass, slick and pushing into Peter easily, so smooth and big and a perfect counter to the spiders that had been in him. Tony's dick is even better, stretching him wide and filling him up instead of leaving him feeling half empty and violated, Tony fucking into him hard and fast, his mouth on Peter's neck and his hands static, on Peter's thigh and the small of Peter's back and nowhere else.

When he comes in Peter, it's so hot and it burns, like he's been scraped raw by the dozens of tiny legs. Peter moans, wrapping his legs tighter around Tony, and then his arms are free as well, dropping down to cling to Tony, hanging on to him for dear life. Tony staggers back the few feet to his chair and collapses, Peter still wrapped around him.

"Okay?" Tony whispers into Peter's hair.

At some point he's going to have to talk to Tony, going to have to get Tony to help him figure out how he can feel so upset and so turned on and not want it to stop, want to do it again, but for right now— "Okay," Peter whispers back, and he means it.


End file.
